Magnet
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; SasuSaku; —he never knew that he'd find her that attractive.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to MK-_sensei_

**ABA:** masih, ini _remake_ dari RP fic saya, hehe~ selamat menikmati :)

.

.

.

**Magnet**  
—he never knew that he'd find her that attractive

**mysticahime****  
**** 2013**

.

.

Sebutlah dia gila—kautahu otaknya sudah tidak sanggup berpikir jernih. Segalanya tampak samar-samar, berkabut dan kelam.

Uchiha Sasuke memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tidak mempedulikan protes dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa melirik pun, pemuda itu tahu si gadis sedang mencengkram erat-erat pegangan di samping kursinya, sebelah tangan lainnya menjepit sabuk pengaman.

Seolah Sasuke bakalan membuat mereka berdua tabrakan saja. Yang mana adalah mustahil, karena seumur-umur, pengalamannya menabrak dengan mobil adalah... menyenggol pembatas piramida dari karet oranye. Itu juga karena diletakkan di spasi yang akan digunakannya untuk parkir.

Tapi saat kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat ekspresi gadis itu, mau tak mau Sasuke berpikir kalau gadis itu manis juga.

—dan ia tersadar kalau dia sudah benar-benar gila.

.

Tertawa.

Tubuh Sasuke seolah membeku. Kedua netranya hanya bisa mengerjap, menatap gadis yang sedang melengkingkan tawa itu. Anehnya, ia menyukai bagaimana gadis itu tertawa. Lepas dan bergema, seolah-olah dia tak pernah mengalami hal buruk sekecil apa pun. Seolah dunia adalah temannya. Seolah... yang ada di hidupnya adalah kesenangan.

Kemudian gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

Sebagai ganti ribuan kata untuk membela diri, Sasuke menemukan dirinya menggeleng untuk membantah pertanyaan si gadis.

Dapat dikatakan, ini adalah hal yang langka. Karena biasanya Sasuke akan mengelak dari pertanyaan semacam itu. Misalnya dengan menyeringai dan bilang, "Kegeeran kau."

.

.  
"Dan semuanya putih, putih, putih!"

Gadis itu bercerita dengan semangat, menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dengan sedemikian ekspresifnya hingga mau tak mau Sasuke menahan senyum. —yang, harap dicatat, adalah usaha mati-matian. Sasuke tidak mau gadis itu menganggapnya aneh, serius.

"Mungkin kau gak memperhatikan ya, karena waktu itu kau terlalu sibuk kencan—"

Gadis itu sedikit mengungkit masa lalu, membahas hal yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke kubur dalam-dalam dan lupakan. Baginya, itu hal yang pahit dan tidak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi.

"Hei, maaf. Aku gak bermaksud membuatmu ingat soal hari itu lagi. Kita ganti topik saja, bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu menatap sepuluh jemari yang semula bergerak-gerak bebas di udara—kini bertumpukan dengan manis di atas meja. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Oh, betapa ia ingin tertawa.

Gadis di depannya ini begitu mengerti. Meskipun terlihat tidak pedulian, dalam beberapa poin, ia terlihat begitu sensitif. Dan mampu mengingat hal-hal yang detil dan mudah terlupakan. Misalnya perihal malam Natal Sasuke yang terbilang kacau.

—hanya saja, Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa tersenyum kalau mengingat peristiwa itu.

.

.  
Aroma panekuk tercium oleh hidungnya. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar desisan mentega yang terpanggang dia atas penggorengan. Desingan logam yang beradu juga, serta pekikan kaget disusul bau gosong yang mencekik.

Sebelah mata Uchiha Sasuke terbuka—rasanya berat setengah mati. Benaknya mulai berputar dan ia tersadar akan suatu hal. Semalam gadis itu menginap di sini, di apartemen pribadinya. Beda kamar, tentu saja.

Dan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu saat ini? Menyiapkan sarapan. Oh, Sasuke jelas tahu dia tidak bisa memasak.

Gontai, ia berguling dari kasur dan jatuh berdebum ke lantai dengan posisi terngkurap. Sasuke mengusap-usap mukanya, terutama hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Cahaya matahari yang cerah menyusup dari sela-sela gorden tipis yang digantung menghalangi jendela. Gorden itu tersibak sudah, seolah-olah ada yang membukanya sebelum Sasuke terbangun. Pemuda itu menggeleng-geleng dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. —pintu kamarnya terbuka, tentu saja ada yang sudah berusaha membangunkannya berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Pemalas." Sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor itu menyapanya. Terlihat malu karena di hadapannya ada penggorengan dengan sesuatu yang hangus melekat di tengah-tengahnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, bergumam tidak jelas lalu duduk di kursi bar mini-nya. Mengamati gadis yang sibuk sendiri itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali mengantuk. Tidak ada asupan kafein, sih. Yang ada di depannya malah sepiring panekuk dengan lumuran gula cair dan segelas air putih.

Dan gadis bercelemek yang sibuk mencuci penggorengan dengan noda gosong.

"Aku gak menyangka sebegitu jeleknya aku di bidang memasak sampai-sampai membuat panekuk pun aku—astaga, jangan tidur di depan sarapanmu, Sasuke!"

"Hmmm, ya ya," Sasuke hanya balas bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Dagunya ditopang dengan tinju kiri dan semakin lama posisinya semakin condong ke arah kiri—

"Sudah kubilang sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, BANGUN." Lalu spons penuh busa sabun yang berwarna gelap akibat menggosok bekas arang itu diputar-putar di wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berseru kaget.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang penuh busa sabun. Cepat-cepat didorongnya gadis itu menjauhi bak cuci dan ia meraup air sebanyak-banyaknya dari keran untuk membasuh wajahnya. Yang didorong hanya tertawa dan mengancam main-main dengan menyodorkan spons yang barusan.

Yang Sasuke tahu, dia sama sekali tidak marah, malahan... cenderung menyukai apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

Dan—ia tak akan pernah bilang ini—gadis itu terlihat manis saat mengenakan celemek.

.

.  
Gadis itu terus berceloteh sementara mereka bersantap. Banyak hal yang diceritakannya, sama sekali tidak kekurangan bahan obrolan. Uchiha Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk menyimak—hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan karena biasanya Sasuke akan menimpali, atau balas bercerita.

Kali ini tidak. Ia memilih peran sebagai pendengar. Pengamat. Memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Ceritanya. Gesturnya. Ekspresinya.

Matanya.

Sepasang biner itu bercahaya dan tampak tulus. Sasuke baru benar-benar memperhatikan sorot matanya, merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain di sana.

Ada magnet yang membuatnya seolah terus ingin menatap manik kembar itu. Seolah Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Atensinya begitu tersita oleh sepasang mata itu, enggan melepaskan tatapan yang mulai bertaut.

"_Emerald_..." Tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai bicara—membuat si gadis menghentikan ceriteranya. Sorot bingung muncul, dan Sasuke cepat-cepat memperjelas kata-katanya. "Warna matamu."

Dan lidah gadis itu terjulur. "Baru sadar ya? Payah."

Sasuke hanya mencebikkan bibir. Tidak mau mengatakan kalau dia memang baru sadar—toh baru kali ini dia memandang sepasang netra itu dari jarak sedemikian dekat. Dan betul-betul dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Dia juga tidak mau bilang kalau dia sangat menyukai sepasang mata itu.

.

.  
"Terima kasih—eh, karena sudah mengantarku."

Uchiha Sasuke nyaris tidak bisa berkedip. Jarang sekali gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sungguh-sungguh kepadanya. Menatap matanya tanpa sorot kesal atau jahil. Atau tersenyum seperti ini.

"Bukan masalah. Kita searah." Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah hanya kebetulan lewat.

Kening gadis itu berkerut—Sasuke bisa melihatnya berkat penerangan temaram dari lampu jalanan. Mungkin ia bingung kenapa Uchiha Sasuke berbaik hati mengantarnya—dan repot-repot berbohong karena arah tempat tinggal mereka berbeda jauh. Tapi ia tak mau membahas lebih jauh.

"Cepat masuk, sudah malam." Diketuknya puncak kepala gadis itu pelan dengan buku-buku jarinya. Gadis itu mencibir.

"Oke," hanya itu yang dijawabnya. Dan sang gadis berbalik setelah menyentuh lengan Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Sasuke mengerjap dan memandang punggung gadis itu bergerak menjauh.

Rasanya... tidak rela.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran si pemuda, tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah merenggut tangan gadis itu, memegang kedua belah pipinya,...

...dan menekan bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

Bisa dirasakannya tubuh gadis itu menegang, lalu berangsur-angsur menjadi rileks. Gadis itu tidak menolak, tetapi juga tidak membalas. Ia hanya... diam. Mungkin menikmati. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Pasif.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan diri dan menunduk. "Maaf," katanya, tidak mau menatap wajah gadis itu.

Dan ia berlari meninggalkannya.

Mungkin ia sudah gila. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyelami isi kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa—lepas dari sosok gadis itu.

Sasuke berhenti berlari dan menghajar tiang di depannya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan dahinya pada lengan yang sudah bertumpu lebih dahulu pada tiang itu. Mengumpat pada diri sendiri kenapa begitu lancang mencium seorang gadis yang... bahkan belum pernah dia yakinkan diri bahwa dia menyukainya. Memejamkan mata dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Bodoh karena membiarkan dirinya bertindak gila. Bodoh karena kemudian lari. Bodoh karena terus kepikiran.

Bodoh karena terpaksa mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai bibir gadis itu.

**~ f i n ~**  
-

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

And, yep, that mysterious girl is Haruno Sakura :) dari waktu warna matanya disebut, udah pada tau kan? Hihihihi~

Di sini saya bocorin ceweknya, kalo di RP aslinya sih... ga dibocorin :"3 #dihajarPMlain

Oke deh, **review**?

(p.s: laporan faal saya udah beres wkwk)

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime**


End file.
